Natsu This Is Daniel And He Wants To Marry Me?
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Natsu and the gang go on a week long trip to a ski resort. There the tension between Natsu and Lucy show more than ever! Lucy finds her old child hood friend! From back when she was the heiress of her father's company. Natsu doesn't trust him or maybe its jealousy? What happens when her friend proclaims her love for her!ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy!" Both Natsu and Happy yelled.

"Will you two stop your fussing already! I can pack my own bags! It's only a week long vacation!" Lucy angrily exclaimed.

"But we're just trying to be helpful." Natsu said back.

"I need space. SPACE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NATSU!"

"You _liiiiiiiike _him." Happy suddenly said.

"What are you talking about!" Lucy said. She started blushing when she realized the position they were in. With Lucy fundamentally on top of Natsu. When she was yelling at him she somehow ended up pressing him on to her bed.

Lucy looking at Natsu to see his reaction was shocked. Natsu was blushing!? NATSU?

"Uh-uhm-uh sorry to bother you Lucy" Natsu said his voice low.

"It's fine it's my fault for pushing you down like this" Lucy said as she got off him. Suddenly she grabbed the cat by the neck. "If you tell anyone about this... NO FISH FOR 6 WEEKS!

"WHAT!" Happy yelled. "So cruel Lucy. You demon!"

"6 weeks" Lucy said glaring at the cat squirming in her grasp. She then let go and he flew to Natsu.

Lucy's thoughts:I can't believe that just happened. I was angry for a second and I don't know I just wanted to be closer to him. He felt warm o/o. I must be sick or something. Maybe Wendy can tell what's wrong. She's going on the trip too I thnk.

Natsu's thoughts: Lucy... I can't stop thinking about it. How she looked on top of me. Even angry she still had that mischievous spark in her eyes. She smells like... strawberries -/- (btw that's supposed to be a kind of peaceful face that's blushing)

Happy's thoughts: No fish for 6 weeks! I'd never survive. Please god. HAVE MERCY!

* * *

**Hey sorry for the short chapter but I kinda just wanted to show the situation. I'm trying a new writing style? Let's just say I'm better at imagining things and how they would play out THEN ACTUALLY WRITING IT in a way people can understand. I'm really bad at the formal stuff. Also I'm not quite sure how cursing is accepted here. So I'll try to keep it as minimal as possible. Like in those extreme situations when it would fit in perfectly :P.**

**Erza: It seems you don't know how to write properly. You need to train. I'll be your teacher of course.**

**Nessa: What!? Help! SOMEONE SAVE ME! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**-Erza drags Nessa off to her room-**

**Nessa: PLEASE GOD HAVE MERCY! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!**

**Erza: Be quiet and stop struggling.**

**Nessa: Yes ma'am!Y^Y**


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyway you two get out." Lucy says.

"Alright but don't be late! I'm all fired up so you better not disapoint!" Natsu yells.

"Hai hai I got it." Lucy said patronizingly.

After Happy and Natsu left Lucy who still felt a faint flush from the earlier incident decided to ask Virgo to help her pack.

"Gate of the Maiden I open thee! Virgo!" Lucy shouts as she turns the key Virgo appears.

"Hime shall I be punished for not being of use last time?" Virgo asks.

"No it's fine... but can you help me pack for the trip? We're going to a ski resort so I have to pack warm." Lucy explains.

The two got to work. When I say that I mean Virgo did. She ran around the room at an amazing speed throwing things into the suit case neatly folded. She was so fast Lucy didn't even know how to help.

"Done Hime. Shall I be punished for doing my job too well?"Virgo asks.

"No it's fine. Sorry for asking you to do this." Lucy says.

"It's fine Hime." Virgo replies.

"You can go back now." Lucy says.

Virgo disappears back into the spirit world. Lucy takes hold of the luggage when suddenly it was gone... and in Loke's hands?

"Hey Lucy" Loke said.

"Why are you here... you opened your own gate again didn't you." Lucy said.

"Yup I saw you might need help so I came. Like your knight in shining armor" Loke said teasingly.

"It's fine I can carry my own suit case... (-_-*)" Lucy exasperated sighs.

"I don't mind being your knight, _Luce." _Loke says, his eyes lighting up teasingly on the last word.

Loke watched as Lucy's face heated up.

"So he does call you that? I heard a rumor about it." Loke says.

Lucy: Wha-what are you talking a-about.(o/o)

Loke: Ahh... it seems my lovely master is in love with someone else. It breaks my heart in pieces. But no matter even if your heart belongs to someone else. I'll always be your knight Lucy. Here to fight for your honor.

"Wh-" Lucy starts but Loke puts a finger on her lips.

"You're going to be late milady shall I give you a ride?" Loke not even giving her a chance to respond picks her up bridal style and runs toward the train station.

"Loke! Put! Me! Down!" Lucy yelled.

"Please don't yell in my ear Lucy-_chan_" Loke said with a grin.(Notice the reference?)

"Don't add chan to my name Loke!" Lucy yelled trying to drown out the sound of Loke's laughter.

"What shall I call you then? _Luce?_" Loke suggested with a grin.

"N-no DEFFINETLY NOT!" Lucy exclaimed

"We've arrived _Luce." _Loke said. Loke still carrying Lucy walked towards the others. Erza, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, ,Gray, and Juvia were all waiting for her.

"Why is he calling you that Luce."Natsu accused obviously angry. Flames danced in his eyes.

Lucy swallowed knowing the wrong answer can lead to a fight.

"It's nothing he probably heard you say it once or something. It's just a nick name Natsu." Lucy said nervously.

"Calm down Natsu it's not like she's yours." Loke said while smirking.

"I k-know that! Besides the point why are you carrying her!" Natsu yelled.

"Would you like to?" Loke asks. With a smile he threw Lucy into the air and went back to the spirit world.

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed.

"Luce!" Natsu in panic accidentally called her the nickname in public. Natsu dove onto the floor and caught Lucy sadly that means Natsu face planted and Lucy was sitting on his back.

"Oh! Sorry Natsu!" Lucy fiercely apologized, embarrassed by what happened.

"Lucy you're heavy..." Natsu said.

"D-did you just call me f-fat!" -_-* Lucy said threateningly.

"N-no where'd you get that silly idea? Luce I think you're imagining things. _Hahahaha" _Natsu said laughing weakly.

"And you just called me that in public... TWICE! NATSU DRAGONEEL YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Lucy yelled angrily. You could see the rage in her eyes.

Natsu laughed weakly and shied away slowly. Then Lucy grabbed his collar and he yelped in terror.

"I didn't mean it Lucy! Help guys! Please I'm too young and sexy to die!" Natsu cried out.

"You're gonna not be able TO HAVE ANY CHILDREN WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Luce yelled out.

"NO NOT THAT LUCY!" Natsu pleaded.

"_Tsk tsk _Natsu sure is dumb to make Lucy angry like that" Erza said calmly.

"What's up with that nickname anyway?" Gray said.

Juvia's thinking: That nickname? Natsu gave Lucy-san a nickname... ITS LOVE IT HAS TO BE. GRAY-SAMA IS ALL MINE. LOVE RIVAL OUT OF THE GAME!


	3. Chapter 3

(THIS IS THE 3RD TIME I'M WRITING THIS OVER BECAUSE I KEEP ACCIDENTLY DELETING IT SORRY IF IT'S HURRIED OR THERES ALOT OF MISTAKES I'M SO PISSED RIGHT NOW I JUST WANT TO GET HIS CHAPTER OUT)

**Natsu: Sheesh someone needs to go calm down.**

**Nessa: Shut up I'm in no mood for this I will beat you so blood you'll want Erza to be there beating you instead now SHUT THE FUCK UP OR DIE!**

**Erza: Nessa that's no way to talk to your friends and Natsu she is right about one thing. You need to shut up.**

**Natsu looking at both of the scary women in front of him glaring at him decided the only way for him not to be in a hospital at the end of this was to run for it.**

**Natsu: YOU'LL NEV****ER CATCH ME ALIVE!**

**Natsu ran out of there and was gone leaving only a cloud of dust behind him.**

**Gray: Finally the flame breath is gone.**

**Nessa and Erza together: This applies to you too Gray.**

**Suddenly Gray ran in the same direction of Natsu leaving Erza and Nessa behind.**

**Nessa: Just cue the chapter.**

* * *

(I'M GONNA EXPLAIN ALL THIS REALLY FAST OKAY. 2 COMPARTMENTS FIRST ONE WITH NATSU GRAY ERZA AND LUCY THE SECOND WITH HAPPY CHARLE GAJEEL AND LEVY I THINK JUVIA GOT LEFT BEHIND OR SOMETHING I DONT KNOW OKAY I DECIDED NOW JUVIA IS GONNA MEET THEM THERE SHE HAS SOMETHING TO TAKE CARE OF I DONT KNOW YET. NATSU IS SITTING NEXT TO LUCY AND ERZA NEXT TO GRAY. IN THE SECOND COMPARTMENT WENDY, CHARLE, HAPPY ON ONE BENCH THE OTHER WITH GAJEEL AND LEVY. THE SECTION ABOUT THE TRAIN RIDE IS IN FIRST COMPARTMENT ONLY I like GaLe good enough but this is a NaLu story there might be some alone moments between GaLe later on though.

* * *

"Uggghhh I hate trains why couldn't we have walked!" Natsu moaned.

"You wanna swim there you idiot?" Lucy said annoyed.

"Yes! Anything as long as I'm away from this machine of death!" Natsu said.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and pulled him towards her than pushing him down so that Natsu had his head in her lap.

"Just shut up and go to sleep okay?" Lucy said slightly blushing.

Natsu comforted by the scent of his best friend replied with a simple "Okay." without any complaints.

(I know Lucy is a bit tsundere but I find she's more of a tsun shun type but I'll see as I write.)

Lucy combed her hands through Natsu's hair.

_Lucy's thoughts:_ His hair is so soft... it's kinda relaxing to do this. I guess I don't mind.

_Natsu's thoughts: _Her finger's feel so comforting running through my hair like that. I can't help myself.

"_Purr"_ Natsu softly purred in Lucy's lap.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!_" Gray started uncontrollable laughing at the noise his arch enemy/friend made.

"Natsu d-did you just purr?" Lucy asked, shocked by what he did.

"I-I don't know! It just happened!" Natsu stuttered out shocked that he actually purred.

Natsu sat up but then suddenly hit by a wave of nausea put his head back down snuggling back into her lap.

"I don't see the problem in it. It just means being in Lucy's lap helps with the nausea." Erza said calmly.

"R-right nothing wrong at all." Gray agreed not willing to disagree with the scarlet haired mage.

Shotly after that everyone but Erza fell asleep.

"I wonder if they'll ever realize their feelings for each other" Erza said softly looking at the picture before her. Natsu had his arms wrapped around Lucy's waist and his head on her lap leaning against her stomach as Lucy who also fell alseep had her head leaning on top of Natsu's. Gray beside Erza slept leaning against the window frame muttering something about the rain.( THATS RIGHT GRUVIA!)

* * *

Lucy woke up to see a very annoyed Erza sitting in front of her. Than she realized Natsu was basically snuggling against her... CHEST!

"Lucy Kick!" Lucy screamed as she kicked Natsu out the door of the compartment.

"Oi! Luce what was that for!" Complained Natsu. Than he realized his mistake and at the same time realized they were still on the train. He yelped tried to ran then passed out.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll take care of this _thing_ this time" Erza said in a slightly threatening voice, as she was annoyed with his behavior as well but didn't want to wake them up.

Erza got up and took Natsu by the hair lifted him up with one hand than punched him in the gut to make sure he stayed out. Than she dragged him back into the compartment and said "Lucy why don't you sit next to Gray I don't want Natsu to bother you anymore and it's still a 3 hour ride there."

"H-hai!" Lucy said slightly scared by the expression the re-quip mage wore, a smile that was even more threatening than her holding a sword against someone's throat.

They switched places and Erza than put Natsu into her lap while he wore a expression that showed he was completely gone into his mind.

* * *

Lucy: NATSU WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!

Natsu: IT STOPPED MOVING! FINALLY! THANK YOU GOD!

Natsu ran out the train and started kissing the ground

Lucy: Natsu stop it people are staring!

Natsu: I've missed you ground!

Gray: Don't even bother with him. He's got fire stuck so far up his ears he can't even hear his thoughts.

Natsu: What did you say stripper!

Gray: It's not my fault it's a habit flame breath!

Natsu: You wanna go ice princess?!

Erza: Natsu, Gray are you two fighting?

Natsu and Gray: No ma'am

Gray: Just discussing the weather!

Natsu: Aye!

Lucy: Let's just go!

Wendy: Hehe Charle we've arrived

Charle: Wake up male cat.

Happy: Fiiiish~~Ah! Charle are we here?

Charle: Male cat we arrived so get off the train.

Happy: Aye!

Wendy: Let's go Levy-san Gajeel-san

Gajeel: Whatever you coming shrimp?

Levy: Stop calling me shrimp and you were the one who passed out!

Gajeel: Tch if you had motion sickness you'd still be passed out and I'd have to carry you!

Levy: As if!

Wendy: Uhhm guys we really have to go the conductor is going to turn the train around soon.

Levy: Oh okay Wendy-chan.

Levy,Gajeel,Wendy,Charle,and Happy all went to where Lucy,Natsu,Gray, and Erza were


	4. Chapter 4

**Nessa: My god I feel so uninspired**

**Natsu: Then why are you writing**

**Nessa: Because I owe it to myself to finish one fucking series!**

**Natsu: Don't fucking say fuck that's fucked up!**

**Nessa: BITCH YOU JUST SAID FUCK 3 TIMES NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF I'M IN NO MOOD TO BE BOTHERED!**

**Natsu: Psh you're deffinetly pmsing.**

**Nessa: Say that again you flea infested mongrel.**

**Natsu: I just said you look beautiful today! Hahaha...**

**Nessa: That's what I thought you said.**

**Natsu: JUST CUE THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Once they all grouped together they decided to check in

They would be splitting into two groups. The groups would be decided by a lottery draw as Erza refused to split by gender saying that's sexist and cruel. Everyone would draw a stick with either a 1 or a 2.

Wendy: Everyone ready?

Happy: Aye!

Natsu: Aye!

Gray: Let's get this over with.

Lucy: Let's all just draw kay?

Everyone took a stick and this is what ended up happening.

1

Natsu

Lucy

Wendy

Gray

2

Erza

Levy

Gajeel

Happy

Charle

Charle: Why am I in the same room as the male cat and not with Wendy!

Wendy: Sorry Charle but fair is fair.

Erza: That's right. You agreed to this method and you should stick to it. Sides it's only for at night you two will still spend time together.

Happy: Aye! Charle we're rooming together! Let's enjoy fish together kay?!

Charle: Tch

Levy: Why don't we all just go to our rooms and get settled. Then we can go try skiing!

Gajeel: Whatever shrimp. Let's just go.

Everyone broke off into their separate groups.

When they arrived Natsu was the first one to claim a bed.

Lucy: EH!?

Natsu: What's wrong Luce?

Lucy: Th-there's only two beds o/o

Gray: I'll just sleep on the floor Wendy you can have this bed.

Wendy: Ah! Sorry to trouble you and thank you for your kindness!

Gray: Nah it's good I'm used to it anyway. For some reasons I always end up with the long jobs.

Natsu: What's wrong Lucy? It's not like we never slept in the same bed before.

Lucy: B-but uhm...

Natsu: It's just like home! Sides this bed is even bigger then yours. I don't see the problem.

_Lucy's thoughts:_ Of course you don't but whenever we sleep in the same bed we end up getting tangled up and while it's fine at home WENDY AND GRAY ARE HERE! But I can't say that! Ugh! I'm just gonna have to try and wake up really early before anyone else!

Lucy: Why don't we all start unpacking then? Natsu you can have the bottom 2 drawers. I'll take the top two.

Natsu: Nah you can have them all.

Lucy: Is that okay?

Natsu: Yeah I got all my stuff in my backpack!

Lucy: Alright then...

After unpacking they all converged in the lobby

Levy: First thing everyone got their gear?

Lucy: Yup! We all went shopping 2 weeks before remember?

Happy: Aye!

Everyone was bundled head to tow except Natsu since his body heat kept him warm. Even happy had a little coat and hat.

Charle: I say we split into pairs so we don't get lost.

Erza: I think that's a good idea.

Natsu: Lucy pair with me!

Lucy: O-oh uhm sure ^/^ (- smile and blush face :P)

Happy: I'll go with Charle then!

Charle: Don't say that without my permission male cat! But sure.

Levy: Uhm since I don't want to pair up with Erza and Wendy seems to like her.

Gajeel: Since I've got no choice.

_Everyone else's thoughts except Happy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray: _So tsundere...

Erza: You're with me then Wendy. I ski fast so try to keep up!

Lucy: Natsu there's only one problem...

Natsu: What's wrong Luce?

Lucy: I uhh I...

Natsu: Just say it Luce you're making me curious.

Lucy: I don't know how to ski.

Natsu: I'll teach you then! Cmon let's go!

Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her out

Natsu: Okay first put your feet into the holders and strap em in.

Lucy: Okay.

As Lucy did so she accidentally moved her right foot and she fell backwards.

Natsu trying to catch her ended up on top of her as they lay on the snow covered ground

Natsu: Uhhhh Luce you okay? O/O

Lucy: Natsu...

Lucy reached up one hand to touch his face

Stranger: Hey is that you Lucy!

A stranger wearing a puffy black coat walked up to the two still on the ground

TO BE CONTINUED :D


	5. Chapter 5

Stranger: Hey Luce it's me Daniel!

Lucy: Oh my gosh! Danny it's been such a long time!

Natsu got off Lucy still blushing and finally took notice of the new arrival.

Natsu: Who are you?

Natsu said this suspicious of the sudden strange person acting all friendly with his Luce... wait HIS?

Natsu in turmoil with his feelings didn't notice the stranger walking towards them and pull Lucy into a hug until he already did it.

Natsu: Back off bastard!

Natsu punched Daniel off Lucy as Lucy stood there in shock.

Lucy: Natsu! Why'd you do that! You could have seriously hurt him! He's not like Gray Natsu! He's not a mage!

Lucy ran over to the man laying on the floor holding his bleeding nose.

Lucy: Oh my god are you okay Danny? Sorry for his behavior! He's just kind of out of it I guess being in the cold and him being a fire wizard and all.

Daniel: Nah it's fine I didn't introduce myself yet. He probably thought I was some sort of creeper. I would have reacted the same way.

Lucy: I doubt that but you've always been the nice one.

Natsu stared at the man trying to form a opinion of him.

_Natsu's thoughts: _I want to trust him but something about him is... off. Lucy seems to like him though... more then me.

Daniel got up and walked to Natsu then extended his right hand.

Daniel: Hello Natsu I'm Daniel Yurji. My uncle is Sidney Yurji, C.E.O of Yurji Corp. Nice to meet you.

Natsu reached out with his right hand and shook Daniel's hand hesitantly.

Natsu: What's your relationship with Luce?

Daniel: Luce? You mean Lucy?

Natsu: Yeah.

Daniel: I'm her child hood friend. I'm also her fiance.

Natsu: What!?

Lucy: WHAT!?

Daniel: Don't you remember Lulu? We promised when we were children that we'd get married.

Lucy: That was a child's promise Daniel! You can't possibly expect me to go through with it! We haven't seen each other for more then 10 years!

Daniel: That just means we have a lot to catch up on. Lulu if you don't want to get married, I won't force you. I'll just have to make you fall in love with me again and when you do I'll propose again.

Daniel got down on one knee and kissed Lucy's hand.

Daniel: Let's start over Lulu. Hello I'm Daniel what's your name?

Lucy: Lucy...

Daniel: What a beautiful name befitting such a beautiful young lady.

Natsu watched as Lucy's cheeks grew pink and she looked away.

_Natsu's thoughts:_ That bastard! Trying to win Luce like that! I don't know why but she just can'e be with that guy! She belongs... she belongs with _me_. She should be by _MY_ side not his! I-I... I love Lucy.

Natsu walked up to them and grabbed Lucy by the waist putting her over his shoulder.

Lucy: Kyaa~ Natsu what are you doing?!

Daniel:Put her down!

Natsu: In your dreams! Luce belongs with me whether she knows it or not. You're not right for her! Only I can make Lucy happy!

Daniel: Ha! Lucy belongs with me! We are already promised to each other.

Natsu: A child's promised.

Natsu took off with Lucy and ran into the woods

Lucy: LET ME DOWN NATSU!

Natsu: Not until we're far enough away.

Lucy: I CAN'T EVEN SEE THE LODGE ANYMORE PUT ME DOWN!

Natsu: Fine.

Natsu stopped and sat her down on a rock. There was a awkward silence as both of them looked away from each other. Natsu finally gaining the courage to look at her saw her blushing furiously as she twiddled her thumbs.

Natsu: Just say something already!

Lucy: What do you want me to say!

Natsu: I-I don't know.

Natsu looked away again blushing then he suddenly felt her fingers lightly resting on his arm.

Lucy: Ne Natsu did you really mean what you said back there?

Lucy said this blushing even more red as she spoke.

Natsu: Every word Luce. I love you and I will always love only you. Seeing that jerk try to get you into marrying him made me realize that.

Lucy: Natsu the truth is that I-I...I've always loved you! Ever since we met at that port I've been falling more and more in love with you... I just didn't think you would love me. I thought when Lisanna came back you two would fall in love with each other again and get together. When you and Lisanna didn't I felt so happy! I felt so relieved you guys weren't intreasted in each other but... then I thought you were too naive to know what love was and weren't intreasted in anyone...

Natsu: I've always found you beautiful Luce. I just tried to cover it up with jokes. I mean I thought there was something wrong with me since Mirajane and Erza and them all were beautiful but you were the only one that made me feel embarrassed.

Lucy: Natsu...

Lucy got up and took the sides of Natsu's face then pressed her lips to his. Lucy's tongue entered Natsu's mouth and as their tongues met Natsu moaned. They fought for dominance and Natsu soon won. Lucy moaned and pressed herself against him as he explored her mouth. Suddenly she had her back to a tree as they both slid down and continued on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly something light and cold landed on Lucy's cheek.

Lucy: Ne Natsu it's snowing. :o

Natsu got off Lucy and they lay down on the ground beside her then hugged her to his chest

Lucy: You're so warm.

The snow fell down around them leaving a circle as Natsu's body heat melted it

Natsu: It's pretty.

Lucy entwined their fingers and snuggled close to the sound of Natsu's heart

Lucy: I wish we could stay like this forever.

Natsu: But wouldn't that be boring? We'd never see our friends again.

Lucy: That's true but I like being here with just you.

Natsu: Are you tired?

Natsu said this as Lucy stifled a yawn.

Lucy: A little.

Natsu: Sleep then.

And so she did. Curled up against him, lost in the woods filled with snow, she fell asleep.

(You guys must be so disapointed right now :3. I discussed if I should put a lemon right there with my friend but he's like NO. So I asked if I should interrupt them with rain and he said yes. But then I realized at a ski lodge it wouldn't rain. ._. so it snowed?)

Unknown: Wake up! Wake up Lucy cmon don't die!

Unknown 2: LUCY HANG IN THERE DON'T LEAVE US!

Lucy blinked at the sight around her. Erza, Happy, Levy, Wendy all around her with worried faces. She could hear the sounds of a fight outside.

Lucy: What happened? Last I remembered I was-

Suddenly remembering what happened Lucy started blushing spontaneously. Her whole face was a bright red.

Wendy: Lucy-san are you okay?

Lucy: I'm fine Wendy I just feel a bit sick.

Erza: Of course you do! You two were sleeping in the snow for what could have been hours! You got a fever!

Lucy: EH!? We were gone that long?

Happy: Aye! Your friend told us Natsu suddenly took off with you and we went to look for you two but it took forever!

Levy: Lu-chan I'm just glad you're alright! Also tell me all the juicy details :3.

Lucy: What are you talking about?

Levy: Don't play dumb Lu-chan. When we found you. You and Natsu were all cuddled up asleep and you were in his arms.D So what happened!?

Lucy: Uhmmm... well. So-that-guy-or-my-friend-you-called-him-was-from-my-childhood-and-when-we-were-children-we-promised-to-marry-each-other-but-now-he-expects-us-to-actually-marry-and-Natsu-didn't-take-that-very-well-and-sort-of-confessed-and-took-off-with-me-in-to-the-woods-when-that-guy-said-he-was-gonna-win-me-over-all-over-again-and-get-me-to-marry-him-and-said-he-loved-me.

Lucy said all this in one breath and kept trying to catch her breath after.

Erza: I didn't quite catch all that.

Levy: BUT I DID! NATSU HAS A RIVAL! LU-CHAN IS CAUGHT IN A LOVE TRIANGLE!3

Lucy: Not so loud Levy-chan.

Wendy: Wow Lucy-san so many boys like you.

Lucy: Wendy I don't think you need to worry about this for a long long time. I'm glad you don't. I really am.

Erza: Why is that?

Lucy: I feel like because Wendy is so nice and unwilling to argue with people she's gonna be taken advantage of by some idiot.

Erza: Simple solution to that Lucy. We beat up any guy who tries. We will send him tied up to a dark guild.

Happy: Aye!

Levy: You get to escape for now on account you're sick but I wan DETAILS later.

Lucy: Wait! What's going on outside?

The sounds of the fight stopped already.

Erza: Oh Gray and Gajeel were beating up Natsu for what they think is insanity and it being his fault you got sick.

Lucy: EH!?

Lucy jumped up off the bed and ran outside and sure enough Natsu was standing on the table and Gray and Gajeel were circling around him.

Lucy: Lucy Kick!

Lucy kicked Gray which resulted in him smashing into Gajeel.

Gajeel: OI! BUNNY GIRL WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Lucy: SHUT UP! NO ONE HURTS MY BOYFRIEND!

Erza: B-boyfriend o/o

Natsu: :0

Lucy: I mean that is.. if you're okay with it.

Lucy looked down with her bangs covering her eyes peeking at Natsu.

Natsu: HELL YEAH MOTHERF****S IN YOUR FACE DANIEL LUCE IS MINE!

Everyone else gaped at her not understanding what happened that the thick skulled dragon slayer and stubborn celestial mage actually admit their feelings in public.

Wendy: Are you okay Lucy-san?

Lucy: Yeah I feel...fine.

Luce wobbled on her feet then fell forward the anger from earlier melting away as she fainted from exhaustion.

Natsu dove to the ground and caught her just in time. She landed on top of him and everyone sighed in relief.

Erza: So you guys are dating?

Natsu: It seems so!

Erza: If you hurt her Natsu I'll send you to hell.

Levy: So will I!

Gajeel: You better tread lightly on your feet. I don't like it when bunny girl cries, it's loud and annoying and if she does because of you salamander you're dead.

And so with Lucy sleeping in her bed everyone else partied till they dropped literally. I mean most of them passed out except Wendy, Charle, and Levy. They went to bed after a couple of hours and bid everyone else good night.

* * *

**Nessa: I feel bad for all you guys expecting a good steamy lemon.**

**Natsu: NOOOOO! WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO DO THAT WITH LUCY!**

**Lucy: I WOULDN'T WANNA DO IT WITH YOU EITHER YOU PIG HEADED BAKA!**

**Nessa: .**

**Natsu: YOU'RE A WEIRDO LUCY!**

**Lucy: WELL YOU'RE FAT AND LAZY!**

**Nessa: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!**


End file.
